The invention relates to an apparatus and method for mounting a media drive.
It is known to provide mounts for media drives, such as floppy disk drives, CD-ROM drives, DVD drives, hard disc drives, etc., such that those media drives may be mounted within apparatus such as computer equipment. Many of such mounts employ means such as screw attachments for fixing the media drive within the mount. Although these mounts hold the media drive firmly in place, drives are not readily insertable and removable. Typically, therefore, tools are needed to remove any screws or other attaching means, and it is necessary to open the chassis of the computer equipment containing the mount, in order to gain access to those attaching means. Many mounts are bulky and cumbersome and add undesired weight to computer equipment. Furthermore, many mounts occupy a significant volume of space within the interior of, for example, the chassis of a computer.
There is, therefore, a need for a media drive mount that addresses at least some of the disadvantages discussed above.